It Might Come True
by Kannami
Summary: kaka/anko. spinoff of Birthday Suprise! Anko is bored with her casual life. One day she makes a wish for a more interesting adventure filled life. what happens when wishes turn bad and Anko's life gets turned upside down. bad summary sorry. rated m


**A/N: Hiyo! Kannami here! I wrote this fiction as a response to all the people who enjoyed my Kakashi/Anko fanfiction I had written with a friend, so I decided since so many people liked it, and I got some many positive reviews that I would write you up an actual fiction! YAY! I hope you all like it. This time, yes...I will be writing solo, I hope u all enjoy it as much as the last one.** **I am not so familiar with both of these characters, I will do my best to stay in character as I can. Please feel free to write me comments, I will read every single one. Any way you can help me improve would be awesome I really do love feedback. I actually would like everyone's input while writing this fiction, let me know what you want to happen and I will do my best to steer it that way! Well love you all! XD please R&R it only takes a moment.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Anko, Kakashi or anything of that sort in this story! I just simply own this fiction, but nothing in it! TY**_

_this story was inspired by Twotails "friends" series_._ Thank you for the inspiration. _

**It Might Come True**

**Chapter 1**

**Dismal Causality**

**Jonin Apartments**

**Apartment 202**

**5:30 A.M.**

The sun stretched slowly over her face waking the woman from her light slumber. With a cringe she licked her dried lips, rolled over and pulled the covers hastily over her shoulders. Only a few minutes later piercing shriek filled the room, Anko cowered in her sheets pulling them over her head dramatically. "Not yet!" she mumbled to herself somberly as she hit the button to turn off her alarm. "Damn..." the jonin with violet tresses sat up in her bed and wiped the sleep away from her eyes. She stood up stretching her arms and cracking her back. "...Chuunin exam preparations..." she mumbled thoughtlessly as she fumbled her way to her shower. The special jonin scratched the back of her messy head and turned on her shower, water began pounding into the floor of her shower. She breathed in deeply as steam filled her lungs. Anko grit her teeth and jumped in slamming the curtain shut so her floor wouldn't get wet. _Another hard morning, another long day._ She sighed loudly and turned the water off. She reached through her shower curtains to grab a plush purple towel and began drying off. _Everything is so dull._

She finished her morning with upmost speed, getting dressed, drying and pulling up her hair, light make up and breakfast. Anko shifted her brown eyes over to the large lidless glass tank next to her television. She walked over, knelt down and starred into it. "Oy Botchan!" the snake didn't move. "Hey you!" she tapped the glass impatiently, and the Burmese Python moved it head slightly. "You hungry? Its feeding day!" she smiled cheerfully as the 8ft constrictor rose its head out of the cage expectantly. Anko opened a cabinet beneath her television where she kept Botchan's food. She pulled out a rather terrified looking grey rat and placed it in the glass lidless cage. Botchan instantly snapped at the poor rodent, that Anko had graciously named Orochimaru. She always named them that, it brought her untold amounts of satisfaction. "Don't play with your food." she shook her finger at the tank. "Take care of the place while I am at work." the kunoichi paused for a moment thinking about Botchan's adventures last week, knocking over her television. "Oh, and try not to destroy anything while I am gone or else I am gonna get you a bigger cage...with a lid!" she laughed to herself and left her apartment, carefully locking her door behind her. _Maybe I will stop for coffee before work, I have plenty of time._

**Ninja Academy**

**6:40 A.M.**

The Violet haired special Jonin shoved the academy door open with her back while she juggled the coffees she had purchased in her arms. To her surprise the door was pulled open and she stumbled backwards into a sturdy figure. "Anko, you need some help there?" the dark-haired jonin looked down at the bewildered figure that had tripped into him. Anko huffed as she skillfully protected the coffee and re-balanced herself.

"Sorry Asuma!" she flipped around to face him. "I figured it was my turn to buy coffee, so here." she looked up at the enormous man in front of her and passed him a coffee. Asuma reached down and graciously received the cup from her.

"Thanks!" he smiled and looked at the other two cups she was carrying. "Is one of those for Kurenai?" Anko nodded slowly. "I am going to see her right now, mind if I take it to her?" Anko smiled and handed him Kurenai's coffee.

"Thanks, that makes my day slightly easier I suppose." Asuma took the coffee from his friend's hand, then nodded and left the academy. The Special-Jonin sighed and walked over to the assignment board to see if she had any new missions. Her eyes scanned the lists wantonly, when she found nothing her shoulders dropped and she walked away. _Damn I was hoping for something different like a mission._ _That would be nice. Tsunade keeps under working me since the exams are coming up. I am so bored! _She looked down the hallway towards the vending machines. _Chocolate may help? I hope._ Anko placed her coffee on top of the vending machine. "I know I have some change in here somewhere." she bit her tongue as she searched her pockets for spare change. "Come on, Come on! Her fingers ran over cold smooth objects in the corner of her pocket. "Ahh! Lets see how much we got here!" she pulled the change out of her pocket and counted. "75 cents? That's it? Dammit! 25 cents short!" she shoved her forehead against the vending machine. "Figures!" she pushed out her bottom lip and pouted. _This is so lame!_ _Nothing is going right today!_

Anko sat at her desk and carefully thumbed through all the plans for the upcoming Chuunin exams. "Its all the same! ITS ALWAYS THE SAME!" flustered, she threw down the papers and slammed her forehead on her desk. "I am a ninja, not someone made to sit at a desk all day! I want action! Adventure! SOMETHING TO DO!" she wriggled around in her big blue chair. Anko frowned and tightened her fists around the pens she was holding. "I wish something interesting would happen, I wish I had some action, or adventure, or anything out of the ordinary would happen. I wish my life wasn't so Damn boring!" As she uttered the last word her desk shook, knocking her coffee over onto her plans for the Chuunin exams. Anko grit her teeth and growled.

"Oy sorry 'bout that" Kakashi, who was holding a rather large box with files in one hand, closed his eye and rubbed the back of his neck nervously with the other hand. Anko could feel the veins popping in her forehead. The Jonin set his file box down on the ground next to Anko's desk. "Let me help." he grabbed the stack of plans and wiped the coffee from the soggy pages onto his pants. "Sorry, my ghetto bootie is rather large and often gets me into trouble." He flopped the papers down on a dry spot on top of her desk. The violet haired ninja's eye began twitching.

"KAKASHI! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?" she stood up and threw her fist into the desktop. The silver haired jonin stepped back nervously as Anko's face flushed a bright pink color. "What is your problem?" she flopped down violently in her chair and covered her hands over her face. Kakashi slumped over more so than usual. "Those papers took us three months to finalize!" she shook her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" Kakashi's dark eye ran over the wet papers.

"Anko, the papers are damaged, but not so bad." he picked up the top sheet and placed it in front of her face. "See all the information is there, clear as day. It just needs to be typed up and stamped all over again before you can present it to the 5th." Anko looked up at the paper and scowled. "Come on, it wont be so bad!" The Jonin could feel a nervous sweat forming on his brow. Anko's face flopped back down on the desk lifelessly.

"Just go away." Kakashi stepped back nervously, and set the paper back on its stack. "Go away. I don't need this right now." He slumped his shoulders and picked up his file box. "GO NOW!" Anko yelled so the whole office turned their attention over to them.

Kakashi nodded."Sorry." and disappeared. Anko looked up wearily and rubbed her forehead. _Why me? Why always me?_ She looked around at all the nin in the office staring at her. _This is awkward_. she bit her lip calmly and began re-typing up the Chuunin Exam plans. _Damn Kakashi!_

**Sake Bar**

**9:30 P.M.**

Anko stumbled sleepily into the same bar as she did every night. She sat in the same bar stool, right next to the bar, as such was her habit. Her eyes were blurry from starring at a computer screen all day, so blurry in fact she did not even notice who she sat down next to. The bartender came to her with a chubby smile. "The usual?" Anko nodded and the bartender began pouring her Sake. The chunky man slid Anko's drink to her across the bar. The sleepy kunoichi caught it in her right hand without even noticing and threw it back.

The violet haired woman reached out and touched the bartender's sleeve. "Oy just hand me the bottle." the bar tender slid her the bottle.

The chubby man wiggled his mustache and smiled. "Hard day there, Anko?" Anko poured herself another glass and threw it back.

"You have no Idea! This jerk, I work with!" she squinted and poured another drink and shot it back.. The bartender nodded. "Well he destroyed the plans for the Chuunin exams." the bartender began mindlessly wiping the bar in front of her as Anko shot another glass back. "I had to re-type, sign, stamp, and file away the paperwork today. I was at work until twenty minutes ago." the chubby man set a plate of Dango in front of her.

"On the house this time." he winked at her "cheer up." Anko nodded graciously and shoved one into her face.

"Thanks." he smiled and then turned his attention to other customers. The kunoichi with hazel eyes, poured herself another glass and threw it back. The figure sitting next to her mover, grabbing her sake bottle.

Kakashi's dark eye scanned the bottle. "The wandering poet, eh?" he uncorked the bottle and sniffed. "Any good." Anko quickly seized the bottle from his hands.

"Don't touch it! It's mine! And of course its good!" she turned her back to him stubbornly. "Besides isn't there someone else here you can bother?" the silver haired nin rolled his eye over to look at her lazily. His silence spoke volumes, sending a not so pleasant color to Anko's cheeks. She quickly poured another drink and swallowed it down.

Kakashi tutted. "You know, Sake is a drink for sipping, not for chugging." Anko eyed him angrily and threw back another shot. "You know Sake is dangerous, you never know how drunk you really are until you stand up." Anko looked away from him. "You should take it easy, you have drank more than enough for two men Asuma's size." The kunoichi bit her lip.

"You know Kakashi, I really don't care." she chugged down the rest of the bottle to prove her point. "See I can handle myself!" she flagged down the waiter. "Another bottle please." the bartender eyed her and slid her another bottle. "I had a hard day, and not just because of you!" she grunted and leaned forward, she began rubbing her temples as the first signs of drunkenness set on. The silver haired jonin watched her carefully. Anko sat up stiffly and continued her drinking rampage. "I just wish, no." the alcohol was starting to take effect. Kakashi waived his finger in the air and then pointed at the Drunken girl sitting next to him.

"Can we get her check please?" the bartender nodded and handed kakashi the check. Anko shook her head like a child and pouted with her face on the bar.

"I am not done yet! I gotta drink this up!" she poured herself another and drank it down. "I am not done until I see polka dots." her face grew pink as she consumed even more mind altering substances. Anko began to smile and laugh at everything, and occasionally spill her drink on Kakashi. "You knnnnoow...how longgg it tuck?" she pointed her finger at him and giggled. " You washted shoooo mutch of mah time!" she giggle-snorted into his shoulder. _No way! what did I do to deserve this annoyance? _The jonin placed his index finger in the middle of her forehead and pushed her off of his shoulder. "ssTsuunade, gave meh shuch a shcolding! Theh plans were shuppoze to be dhone bah four today." Kakashi leaned her against the bar so she could balance onto something. "Aht thish rate ssshe'll neverr let meh gho-on a mishion. I ahm shooo bored with mah life, I could die." Anko collapsed into the bar counter. "Shhhe ish caging meh! I whhannnah be frhee like youh. I dun whannah be shtuck in thish cage."

Kakashi watched silently as she blacked out on the counter top, still clutching the half empty bottle of sake. _she is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow._ He looked around for someone who might know her so they could take her home. _Where is Kurenai when you need her. _Kakashi stood up to go. _I could..._ he looked down at her drunken form melting into the bar._ I can't just leave her here, after all it is at least partly my fault, causing her bad day and all._ The jonin nudged her gently. "Oy Anko? Wake up!" Anko mumbled something he could not understand and fell back asleep. _Damn..._

**End chapter 1**

sorry I know that's a lame ass chapter...should I even continue, if I do what would you like to see happen? Please review and lemme know. I would love to hear your opinions.


End file.
